


a heart of three (is right for me)

by tentasticpentagon



Series: memories of the days that made me shine [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, pining jaemin, semi-established noren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentasticpentagon/pseuds/tentasticpentagon
Summary: honestly, jaemin's trying his hardest to be resentful of his best friends' relationship but he just can't bring himself to hate them, seeing as he's pathetically in love with both of them





	1. satu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically jaemin is crushing hard on jeno, but renjun seems to be too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is so bad, not beta read whatever that means and sorry but tis really short because its really late ugh 
> 
> i guess thanks kendra and lara for telling me to hurry up 
> 
> um expect a new chapter in a week maybe ???

To put it simply, Jaemin was in too deep. He’d fallen into the wrong end of the pool and discovered he couldn't swim.  _Am I_ _going to drown?_ he wondered quietly.

Donghyuck shot him a look from where he was supposedly studying. "Jaemin, you can't drown before midterms, ‘cos otherwise i'd be right there with you.'' Oh shit, he must have spoken out loud.

Choosing to ignore his obvious mistake, Jaemin let out a wail and buried his head in his arms. "For god’s sake, Hyuck, don't remind me!"

Donghyuck turned around and gave Jaemin a look. "Is this about Jeno again?"

Jaemin was silent, which was answer enough. Donghyuck frowned, tapping his pen contemplatively. "If it's any consolation Nana, Mark accidentally kissed me the first time,"

"It's true," Mark laughed from beside his boyfriend, "Maybe Jeno will accidentally kiss you too."

…

Jaemin scowled as he walked into the cafeteria at lunch and caught Jeno making heart-eyes at Renjun, who sat chatting animatedly to Mark and Donghyuck about their weekend plans. He slid into the seat next to Jeno and elbowed him sharply, snapping him out of his daze. He turned towards Jaemin questioningly.

"Dude, you're so whipped," he whispered, gesturing at Renjun with his thumb.

"Shut up!" Jeno hissed, flushing red and smacking his hand down.

Jaemin squinted at him. M _aybe this stupid crush will go away if I set them up_ , he thought. It was a stupid logic, but then again, Na Jaemin was a bit stupid when it came to his two best friends. He took a deep breath in. C _ome on Jaemin, you can do this._

"You know, if you wanna ask him out, I know a place you can go," he began.

Jeno spun around so fast his neck cracked. "What the fuck, dude? Tell me!"

Jaemin cackled, ignoring the pang in his chest. If he was disappointed by Jeno's enthusiasm, he certainly wasn't going to show it.

"You know that cat cafe in the city? Chenle told me Renjun loves that place."

At that, Jeno's face fell. "But I'm allergic to cats."

"Gross, don't remind me." Jaemin wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Almost everyone knew about Jeno's fur allergy, but only Jaemin and Renjun knew how bad it really was, being his best friends they had been exposed to the after effects far too many times to be enjoyable. "Just take your meds and go this weekend," he continued, "Junnie knows you're allergic so it'll really mean a lot to him."

Jeno nodded, satisfied. "That's actually a good idea for once." he laughed.

"Excuse me, at least I'm not as dumb as you." Jaemin scoffed. 

Jeno laughed again, but then his face softened. "Thanks Nana." he replied genuinely, smiling wide.

Jaemin watched miserably as his eyes disappeared and failed to stop the butterflies that rose in his stomach. Shit, this plan better work out.

…

The last bell had finally rung, and Jaemin sighed tiredly as he waited for his two best friends at the school gates. They'd grown up together and in some bizarre twist of luck, they lived in the same direction, so they walked to and from school together.

"Hey, Nana," Renjun hurried up to him, "Jeno's held up with Mr. Moon again, so he'll be late. In the meantime, can I ask you something?"

Jaemin smiled. "Anything for my second best friend, Junnie. What's up?"

Renjun made a face. "You think Jeno is better than me? What are you on, Jaemin? I am clearly superior to that idiot."

Jaemin snorted. "Okay, first best friend, what do you want?"

Renjun's expression grew serious, and began twisting his fingers nervously. "Actually, I wanted to talk about Jeno."

Jaemin had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going, but he'd already made it his mission to set them up and squash his own feelings and he was absolutely not going to give up now. Honestly, he loved Jeno too much to get between them so he motioned for Renjun to continue.

"Do you know if anyone likes him?" Renjun paused, "I'm asking for a friend."

 Jaemin tried to hide his laughter, but failed. Although wary about his friend’s intentions, he still found the question hilarious.

"Asking for a friend? You know, it's okay if you like Jeno." his stomach flopped unpleasantly as he said this, but he steadfastly ignored it.

Renjun bit his lip unsurely. "Well, I do…’’ he trailed off.

Jaemin was surprised at Renjun’s forwardness. He knew his friend wasn’t the most trusting person, and for him to readily admit this was a huge step.

''But I always got the vibe that you liked him, so I didn't wanna get between that?" he continued.

Jaemin flushed hotly, and he quickly and vehemently denied the accusation. If Renjun even had the slightest inkling of his feelings for Jeno, he'd be so, unimaginably screwed.

"Me?!" he sputtered, "like Lee Jeno?’’ he blinked incredulously, "No thanks, he's all yours on this one, Jun."

He avoided Renjun's gaze and suddenly seemed very interested in the dry cleaners that was giving a free trial across the road. If Renjun found out about his stupid crush, then there was no way that he’d ever dare make a move on Jeno if it was going to hurt Jaemin and as much as he appreciated that fact, he knew Jeno didn't like him that way, so it was a pointless move that would only end in heartbreak on all parts.

Renjun gave a suspicious glance at the flush that had crept up his neck, but stayed quiet. If Jaemin wanted to stay in denial, then who was he to judge?

"Alright, if you're sure." he said doubtfully. They fell into a semi-awkward silence that was only broken when Jaemin asked if he was going to ask Jeno out.

Renjun shrugged. "I guess so, if the opportunity arises. I hope—“

He was cut off as Jeno suddenly appeared behind them, panting.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Moon is such a pain in the ass!”

Jaemin and Renjun waved, slowing down to let him fall into step with them.

Jeno smiled widely at Jaemin, and he honestly melted, even he watched as both Jeno and Renjun practically lit up at the sight of each other and immediately fell into easy conversation, Jeno slinging an arm around Renjun’s neck. Ignoring the sour feeling that curled in his stomach, he hitched his backpack higher and looked away. God, he really hoped it would get better.

 


	2. dua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno panics, jaemin assists and renjun finally gets asked on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what i'm doing anymore but i just realised these characters are really ooc so 
> 
> anyways whatever enjoy this update i guess 
> 
> might publish this wonhui oneshot i've got semi-sorted idk 
> 
> also hi to jaespil pls update your fic soon <3 
> 
> note; all my chapters are the shortest things ever so i think that i'd be better at one shots rip

Jaemin was awoken from his dreamland by the sound of his phone vibrating incessantly. Groaning, he rolled over and blindly reached for the offending device. After a quick glance, he realised that it was Jeno, probably freaking out because _Oh right, he was asking Renjun out today._

 

_Messages (10 new notifications)_

 

 **oh nana** : ffs what do u want

_07:01AM_

 

 **jenope** : help

_07:02AM_

 

 **oh nana** : with

_07:02AM_

 

 **jenope** : wait

_07:03AM_

 

Jeno’s name flashed on the screen and Jaemin sucked in a deep breath before accepting.“It’s before 7.30 on a Saturday morning, you better have a damn good excuse.” he greeted flatly.

 

"Jaemin, what the fuck am I doing??" Jeno burst out, panicked, "I can't ask him out, what was I even thinking, oh god I can't do this I-''

 

"Hey, calm down, you're gonna be fine.''Seriously, where was the confident kid from Friday lunch? "Just text him, or meet up with him, but do it today, otherwise you'll run out of time. The cafe is pretty empty today, just ask to meet him there. I'm sure he'll say yes.''

 

_In fact, I know he will for sure._

 

Jeno's nervous breathing subsided slowly as he took this in. "But what do I say? Like, how do I ask it? Jaemin, help me!"

 

A heavy sigh escaped Jaemin's lips as he pushed back his messy bedhead. "Lee Jeno, if you don't man up and ask Renjun out right this second, I'll expose your-''

 

''Alright, alright, no need to make any rash decisions," Jeno cut him off, "I'll do it."  

 

Jaemin sighed again. "Good luck, Jeno. You'll need it.''

 

He could practically feel Jeno's beam radiating through the phone. "Thanks Nana, love you!"  

 

Jaemin hung up and collapsed back onto the bed, burying his face into the pillows. It was going to be a long day.

 

...

 

_Messages_

 

 **moomin jun** : nana!

_18:09PM_

 

 **oh nana** : hey

_18:09PM_

 

 **oh nana** : what's up?

_18:10PM_

 

 **moomin jun** : guess who just asked me out?

 _18:10PM_

 

 **oh nana** : omg noo

_18:10PM_

 

 **moomin jun** : omg yess

 _18:11PM_   

 

 **oh nana** : aww congrats junnie u deserve this <3

_18:11PM_

 

 **moomin jun** : aaaa thank you?? i didn't expect this at all

_18:12PM_

 

 **moomin jun** : and at a cat cafe too uwu

_18:13PM_

 

 **moomin jun** : wow i'm just so happy

 _18:14PM_  

 

 **oh nana** : and i'm so happy for u!! enjoy urself and

_18:17PM_

 

 **oh nana** : good luck ~(˘▾˘~)

_18:18PM_

 

...

 

By Monday morning, Jaemin was seriously questioning why he was still endeavouring in this mission, seeing it was only going to end in his own heartbreak. He’d sent Renjun and Jeno off on a date for their happiness, and because he didn’t want his stupid feelings to get in the way.

 

It's not like Renjun and Jeno suddenly getting together would help him get over his crush any faster. Sure, it might help push him in the right direction, but he was probably just going to pine over Jeno for the rest of his high school days, which undesirable as it sounded, seemed perfectly fine to him.

 

Speaking of Jeno, they’d arranged to meet this morning, presumably to talk about his date. From what he’d seen on Instagram, the previous day had gone pretty well. Renjun had posted a photo of Jeno snuggling with some kittens, and although his eyes were a little watery and his nose a little red, there was a genuine happiness shining in his eyes. 

 

Jaemin entered his form room and half-heartedly greeted his teacher when she waved, slumping tiredly into his seat and resting his head in his arms. He was just about to drift off when a familiar shape collapsed heavily into the seat next to him. Jeno’s scent filled his nose as he draped himself over Jaemin’s shoulders.

 

“Good morning!” he sang.

 

Jaemin chuckled, “Someone’s in a good mood today. Guess your date went well?”

 

“I seriously think I’m in love, he was so cute yesterday, god damn it.” Jeno beamed.

 

Jaemin shoved his jealousy deep, deep inside of him and plastered a smile on his face. “Yeah, tell me what happened?” he asked, forcing himself to be happy for him. _Jaemin, you wanted this._

 

“Ahh, it was so good!” Jeno couldn’t stop grinning and it was doing things to Jaemin’s poor heart. “We went to the cat cafe you recommended, and there was actually both a kitten and a cat room. Obviously, we picked the kitten room, and they offered us drinks too. We both got hot chocolate, and Renjun got cream on his nose.” 

 

He laughed softly, remembering the moment. “This kitten ran up to him and licked it right off!” Jaemin let out a coo at that. Jeno went on to tell him that Renjun’s reaction was even cuter than the kitten. “He went all red and blushed while snuggling the kitten, it was adorable.”

 

Jaemin hummed in acknowledgement and listened as Jeno rambled on about Renjun’s memorable features. “And every time he smiled, I’d get a tiny glimpse of his snaggletooth? Eventually I made him laugh so hard I saw it for real; it’s officially the cutest!”

 

Whatever was so attractive about Renjun’s teeth, Jaemin didn’t know, but he continued to pay attention as Jeno went on to describe Renjun’s smile and the way his cheeks dimpled when he laughed. The way his indifferent exterior was pulled down. The way his usually sarcastic manner was replaced by something much softer. 

 

Jaemin had honestly never seen Jeno more enamoured with anyone or anything before.

 

“What did you do after?” Although he was looking to change the subject, Jaemin was genuinely curious as to where they went, because although the cat cafe was popular, it was in a rather pricey part of the city, and the majority of eateries located there were way out of the price range of a high school student. 

 

Jeno scratched his neck, “We caught the train back to my place and my mum made us lunch. It was a really nice day, y’know? Thanks for suggesting it.” He beamed, eyes crinkling and once again Jaemin had to fight the pressure in his ribcage.

 

The bell rang and their form teacher kicked them all out, still chattering loudly. He was still fighting that funny fluttery feeling in his chest as Jeno waved farewell, heading off to his first period class.

 

Jaemin had been watching Jeno as he spoke, and the whole time he had looked so happy that Jaemin felt he was intruding on something intimate and private. Something he shouldn’t have access to. Something he wished he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted jaemin to be salty but he's too wholesome and angsty yo


End file.
